


康纳写了一封信

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 拉斯•奥古真的很想让提姆给他生个孩子，但康•艾尔并没有这种兴趣。他并没有像想象中那样狠狠地教训他一顿，而是写了一封友好、礼貌的信，以最仁至义尽的方式要求这个恶魔之首离他的男朋友远一点。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 15





	康纳写了一封信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conner Writes a Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274135) by [LebreTim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LebreTim/pseuds/LebreTim). 



寄往地狱某处

拉撒路池的旁边的

拉斯·变态·奥古

亲爱的恶魔之首，

我不觉得你收到过一大堆来自保护欲强的男朋友警告你别追求他们男友的信。不过为了安全起见，我还是自我介绍一下。

我的名字叫做康纳·肯特——也就是康·艾尔——但我更喜欢你称呼我为提姆的男朋友。你还没机会见过我，但如果你不停止骚扰提姆，这可能会比你想象中的要快。

你无法想象当 **我的** 男朋友和我在我们其中一个幽会之处亲热的时候，你的三个手下突然不知道从哪里冒出来。你可以为这么安静、隐藏得这么好的手下感到骄傲。（以及，我很抱歉我折断了其中一个的手臂）。

而你送的礼物才真正吓到我了：玫瑰、巧克力、我兼职超级英雄也买不起的昂贵名表。我必须得承认你是个真正的绅士，以一个恋童癖的标准来说。

问题是：我甚至不能让我自己生你的气。我已经知道了，你暗恋 **我的** 男朋友。他可能是世界上仅次于我的第二性感的男人，还拥有着技巧精湛的舌头。可惜，我是唯一一个体验到这种感觉的人。

回到正题：因为我是个非常通情达理的人，所以我想出了一些理由劝说你放弃追求提姆。我敢肯定，等你读完了它们，你能够站在我的角度上考虑问题。

第一个是你们之间年龄差距。你大概都上百岁了，而Tim只有十八岁。或许你应该找一个和你年龄相仿的人……阿不思·邓布利多？（你知道《哈利·波特》是什么吗？我希望你去了解一下，否则你永远不会明白我说的话。）

同时我想：你的女儿会怎么看待一个比她还年轻的继父呢？还有达米安？他的兄弟在某种程度上成为他的祖父了。尽管我不想浪费能捉弄蝙蝠崽子的机会，但蝙蝠家族的麻烦已经够多了，还要去再次处理达米安想杀了提姆这件事就更糟糕了。

还有一个你可能已经忘记的小细节：你是个坏蛋，提姆不是。我承认如果他想的话，他可以变得特别刻薄，但是……世界上绝对没有任何事情能把他变成一个坏蛋，永远不会。

我还想到了一些其他的理由，但我几分钟后要去约会了，我可不想迟到。我希望你现在能够明白，我对你足够客气了，你也最好离提姆远点。

如果仍然忽视我的建议，我将不得不尝试一种与此不同的方法。

下面是我将要做的：

首先，我会喝光拉撒路池的每一滴水，这样当我狠狠地揍你的时候，你就没办法从从地狱里回来了。

然后我会带提姆飞到天堂岛。在那里我们可以舒服地、不受打扰地做爱。我会打破物理法则让他怀上我的孩子。

我们的第一个孩子的名字将会是“不是拉斯的”，第二个孩子的名字也会是“不是拉斯的”，这只是因为我想这么做而且我能这么做。

话虽如此，我还是希望你离开我的男朋友，过你自己的甜蜜生活去。

给你最美好的祝福，

你最可怕的噩梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 你知道我真的想要什么吗？一场拉斯和康为了争夺提姆的爱而展开的饶舌大战。  
> 不管怎么样，希望你能喜欢。  
> 爱你。


End file.
